ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Horse
"Spock!" :"Yes, captain!"'' :"Be one with the horse!" ::- Kirk and Spock The horse (Equus caballus) was a mammalian hoofed quadruped native to Earth. For centuries, these animals were used for transportation by Humans, though horseback riding became primarily a recreational activity. In human culture According to captain Picard the Arabs believed that Allah gathered the south wind and made the horse. Christopher Pike once owned two horses, one named Tango, prior to his service aboard the . ( ) In noting Scotty's timing with repairing the Enterprise just as they reached Spacedock, following her battle with the , Captain Kirk remarked that he "fixed the barn door after the horse has come home." ( ) of Ligon II]] In the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion, described the notion of transwarp beaming as being like "''trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse."'' ( ) James Kirk's uncle owned a farm in Idaho which contained horses. Kirk often rode his uncle's horses through the countryside and would often jump over a large chasm, an act which "scared the hell" out of him each time. It was during one of these horseback rides that Kirk met Antonia in 2282. Kirk revisited the farm while trapped within the Nexus and, along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, rode a horse out to meet Antonia in an attempt to "do things right from day one." It was only after having no fear when jumping over the familiar chasm that Kirk realized what he was experiencing was not real, and opted to leave the Nexus with Picard. ( ) When in 2369 the imaginations of the Deep Space 9 residents became reality, Julian Bashir created an illusory Jadzia Dax who told the real Jadzia Dax that she should get off of her high horse and appreciate Bashir. ( ) Captain Picard gave a statue of a horse created in the Chinese Sung Dynasty as a gift to the Ligonian ruler Lutan in early 2364. ( ) Programs featuring riding horses were stored on the holodeck on the including Equestrian Adventure. Captain Picard himself was fond of horseback riding and actually had a saddle aboard the Enterprise. ( , ) Historical uses Horses were used by the soldiers on Earth in cavalry raids. ( ) In the mid-19th century, a number of horses were taken from Earth along with several thousand Humans by the Skagarans and resettled on a planet in the Delphic Expanse. After the overthrow of the Skagarans, horses were still used as transportation by Humans until at least the mid-22nd century. crewmembers Charles Tucker and T'Pol acquired horses for riding while secretly investigating the planet, though T'Pol had some difficulty with her horse. ( ) Horses were used to carry buggys in the 19th century on Earth. Data saw some horses when he was accidentally brought into San Francisco of 1893. ( ) In the mid-20th century, the mission insignia for Apollo 13 included three horses in its design. These horses represented the chariot of the ancient Greek sun god Apollo. ( ) In alien culture A type of alien horse was seen on the planet Nimbus III in the 2280s. The army of Sybok used horses to attack Paradise City, as did a Starfleet raiding shortly thereafter. The horses on Nimbus III could be subdued by a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ). Betazoids disliked riding because of their ability to feel the thoughts and passions of animals. They feared to get too much involved in those emotions and "losing their way". Additional appearances * ** ** * ** ** * * * * See also * Donkey; a related animal * Zabathu; a similar animal External links * * de:Pferd Category:Earth animals